PAPI,LEEME UN CUENTO
by AYNAT-DREAM
Summary: Vegeta tiene una muy peculiar manera de leerle un cuento a su pequeña hija Bra, cuando esta se lo pide para poder dormir. Los 3 primeros capítulos son TRADUCCIÓN del fic Read Me a Story, Daddy. Los demás son actualizaciones mías. Un fic de HUMOR!
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**_

**.**

**.**

**Read Me a Story, Daddy **

**Autor: strawberries**

**Traducido por AYNAT-DREAM**

**.**

**.**

**PRIMERA NOCHE**

Bra apartó las sábanas y se metió en la cama. Ella miró expectante a su padre que la miraba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Él la miró, preguntándose lo que ella quería.

"¿No me vas arropar, papi?" -preguntó, como si se tratara de algo que ya debe conocer. Él dejó caer los brazos a los lados y resistió el impulso de rodar los ojos. Algunas cosas como padre todavía se le escapaba.

"Está bien, Bra," contestó y la tapo con las sábanas hasta el cuello. Ella se rió y esperó expectante de nuevo. Él la miró con recelo, preguntándose qué más quería.

"¿No me vas a leer un cuento, papi?" -preguntó, y Vegeta se encogió. Él buscó una vía de escape, pero no encontró nada de fácil acceso sin causar un berrinche en su hija.

"Ah ... claro, Bra."

Se acercó a su estantería y cogió un libro titulado "Cuentos de mamá ganso". En silencio, reflexionó acerca de cómo un ganso podía decir cuentos de hadas y qué tipo de enseñanzas satánicas este ganso estaba practicando, antes de regresar a la cama de su hija. Se sentó en el borde y hojeó las páginas y paro en una que tenia como titulo 'Caperucita Roja'.

"Está bien, Caperucita Roja," anunció. Bra juntó sus manos con entusiasmo y con sus cuatro años de edad, se calmó para permitir a su padre a leer.

"Érase una vez, hubo un..." sonrió maliciosamente y miró a Bra antes de continuar ", chico llamado Kakarotto. Él mendigaba por los prados hasta llegar a su casa de campo. Cuando entró, su madre, Chichi, le dijo que tenía que llevar unas galletas y otras golosinas a su abuela que vivía en el bosque.

"Entonces Kakarotto tomó su cesta llena de golosinas, ató su capa roja alrededor de él para mantener el calor, porque era un hombre débil, y saltó por la ventana de su casa. Decidió llevar a su perro, Yamcha. Pero este perro era increíblemente estúpido, por lo que Kakarotto le tenía que poner una correa. Así que Kakarotto estaba saltando a través de los bosques y soltó la correa de Yamcha accidentalmente. Yamcha era tan tonto que él salió corriendo, y Kakarotto nunca lo volvió a ver. "

"Papi," Bra interrumpió: "Mamá nunca me dijo que había un perro y por qué Caperucita roja se llama " Kakarotto? '"

"Déjame continuar", le dijo Vegeta antes de volver al libro.

"Así que después que Yamcha se escapó, Kakarotto estaba muy triste porque había perdido a su nov… mejor amigo, iba vagando por el bosque, comiendo las galletas que eran para su abuela, porque come de todo, cuando se encontró con un todopoderoso lobo, Rey del universo.

"El lobo feroz lo detuvo y le preguntó a Kakarotto si podía compartir algunas de las galletas con él. Kakarotto había comido todas las galletas, y no le podía dar ninguna al lobo feroz, y dijo que debia llegar a la casa de su abuela. Kakarotto salto estúpidamente para continuar su camino a la casa de su abuela. La El super-poderoso lobo prometió a sí mismo que si ya no podía tener ninguna galleta, él se comeria al pequeño Kakarotto y a su abuela en lugar . Él utilizó sus habilidades de vuelo ultra-rápidas para llegar antes que Kakarotto a casa de su abuela en el medio del bosque.

"Cuando llegó allí, encontró a la abuela, Gohan, tejer mitones rosados, porque la abuela era muy femenina y no se entrenó lo suficiente. Dado que el lobo era muy potente, mucho más poderoso que el pequeño Kakarotto, rápidamente se comió a la abuela. Gohan sabía muy mal, pero el lobo todavía tenía hambre, así que esperó a Kakarotto con la ropa de la abuela como un disfraz. Finalmente Kakarotto golpeó la puerta y entró en el interior.

"¿Abuela?" –Preguntó y la vio -. el lobo feroz disfrazado - sentado en una silla aún tejiendo los malditos guantes".

Bra jadeó y se cubrió la boca con sus manos pequeñas. "¡Papi ha dicho una palabra mala! ¡Mami se va enojar mucho!"

Vegeta se estremeció y miró hacia atrás, para ver si alguien lo escucho. Luego susurró: "Vamos a dejar que sea nuestro pequeño secreto. Ahora volvamos a la historia."

"De todas formas", dijo Kakarotto," Te he traído algunas cosas... pero yo las comí. "Hizo un puchero, y le mostro al lobo la cesta vacía. Miró a su abuela de nuevo y dijo: "¡Wow, abuela, qué pelo grande tienes!

El lobo, frunció el ceño al niño y dijo: "Es el pelo de la realeza y lo mejor para ser más alto que tú!"

"¡Abuela, que gran potencia de voz que tiene!" Kakarotto dijo con adoración atemorizada.

"¡Tanto mejor para derrotarte!" contestó el lobo.

"Kakarotto se inclinó más cerca y oyó gruñir el estómago del lobo. ¡Wow! ¡Qué gran apetito que tienes!"

"El lobo sonrió." Tanto mejor para comerte! Y entonces el lobo se tragó al pequeño Kakarotto. Y fin!"

Vegeta cerró el libro y miró a su hija expectante. Bra arrugó sus ojos en un pequeño puchero y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. "Se te olvidó decirme cómo llegó el cazador y le cortó la barriga al lobo y rescató a la abuela y a el pequeño Kakarotto rojo!"

Vegeta rió y negó con la cabeza. "No, mira, este lobo era tan poderoso que nadie en el universo pudo derrotarlo, así que Kakarotto y la abuela nunca fueron rescatados. Ahora vete a dormir."

Aparentemente satisfecha, poco a poco Bra cerró los ojos y rápidamente se quedó dormida. Vegeta sonrió y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él.

**.**

**.**

_**Este fanfic me gusto mucho, y por eso decide traducirlo para que ustedes también puedan leerlo.**_

_**Espero les guste tanto o mas que a mi. Es mi primera traducción (ojala lo haya echo bien jeje).**_

_**Díganme que les pareció esta primera parte. Y seguiré con más cuentos.**_

**.**

**.**

**AYNAT-DREAM**


	2. Chapter 2

**PAPI, LEEME UN CUENTO**

**.**

**.**

**Read Me a Story, Daddy **

** Autor: strawberries**

**Taducido por AYNAT-DREAM**

**.**

**.**

**Segunda Noche**

"Bra, es momento que vayas a la cama," Le dijo Bulma a su hija de cuatro años de edad. La niña agachó la cabeza afirmando.

"¡Papi! ¿Me leeras otro cuento como el de anoche?" -preguntó esperanzada. Vegeta se sonrojó por la sonrisa que le daba su esposa.

"... Claro, Bra ...". Un Trunks adolescente y Bulma escondieron sus risas detrás de sus manos mientras Vegeta cargo a su hija hasta su dormitorio. Apenas paso la puerta, Bra se bajo y corrió a meterse a la cama. Vegeta escogió el libro de cuentos de hadas del Satánico ganso y se sentó al lado de su cama. Él pasó las páginas y se detuvo en uno que sonaba decente segun él.

"Los tres cerditos", anunció. Bra se rió.

"Si te gustan las historias de lobos, ¿verdad, papi?"

Él hizo una mueca parecido a una sonrisa en respuesta y abrió la primera página. "Érase una vez, tres pequeños Saiyajines, los cuales eran muy débiles, y vivían con su madre arpia, Chichi. El idiota mayor se la pasaba entrenando y comía todo el tiempo; el idiota del medio leia libros inútiles que nada tenia que ver con la lucha o la guerra; el idiota más pequeño era un completo idiota, ya que ni siquiera entrenaba y se la pasaba vagando con distintas mujeres. Su madre arpía los echó de la casa debido a su estupidez, finalmente, era demasiado, que ni siquiera ella pudo soportar".

"¡Pero eso no es lo que pasó!" Interrumpe la pequeña peli azul y Vegeta la tranquilizó con un movimiento de su dedo.

"De todos modos, fueron expulsados, y tuvieron que buscarse un nuevo hogar. El saiyajin mas joven, Goten, fue el más idiota de los tres, por lo que construyó su casa de paja. Realmente penso que era algo bueno e invitó a todas las mujeres de la ciudad.

"Por suerte… mala suerte para el estúpido Goten, un poderoso lobo llegó. Él sopló y resopló y sopló el patético intento de casa, y lo mando abajo con un potente disparo de ki de su garganta. Durante el proceso, el pequeño Goten y su mujeres fueron eliminados.

"El hermano mayor, Kakarotto, fue el segundo en realizar su casa. Él la construyó de madera porque pensó que podría ser capaz de comer tranquilamente en su casa de madera.

"Una vez más, tenemos suerte porque ese lobo totalmente impresionante viene y ve a la casa echa un desastre por la cantidad de comida tirada. Él no puede permitir tal estupidez por más tiempo. Así que se soplo y resoplo y envío otra explosión de ki de su garganta, destruyendo asi la casa. El poderosísimo lobo al mismo tiempo destruyo al de idiota de Kakarotto.

"Mamá dice que los cerditos sobrevivieron..." Dijo Bra con tristeza.

"Mami estaba siendo amable. Ahora, de vuelta a la historia. El último de los tres Saiyajínes fue nombrado Gohan. Probablemente era el más inteligente de los tres, pero no se entrenó lo suficiente, y su pasatiempo era brincar alrededor de la ciudad enfundado en un estúpido traje, que según el lo hacia parecer a un superhéroe. Pero a pesar de eso el seguía siendo femenino, gracias a su arpia madre que lo crio como una niñita. Aún asi era lo suficientemente inteligente como para construir su propia casa de ladrillos. Porque habia oído hablar de los otros dos poco Saiyajines que fueron dominados por el lobo más poderoso del universo, por eso pensó que estaría a salvo en su casa de ladrillo.

"Sin embargo, pronto el lobo se presentó en su casa." Apuesto a que tus libros no pueden protegerte de esto, niñita! –gritó y resoplando con todas sus fuerzas fue destruyendo la casa de ladrillo. Sí, él era tan poderoso. Y el saiyajin de baja clase, Gohan fue arruinado, quedando en el olvido, también junto con sus hermanos idiotas. Y antes de preguntar, el lobo era demasiado poderoso para ser capturado y reprendido por su marav… malas acciones.

"Además, el lobo fue a la casa donde vivian antes y con su poderosa fuerza la hizo explotar con la arpía de Chi Chi adentro, por sus insoportables gritos y se echó a reír todo el tiempo. El fin".

Bra se rió. "¡Me gustan tus historias, papi!"

Vegeta le devolvió la sonrisa antes de colocar el libro en la estantería y salir de la habitación.

"Buenas noches, Bra," llamó desde la puerta.

"Buenas noches, lobo feroz", dijo con una risita.

**_._**

**_._**

**_¡Hola! volvi con este segundo cuento de "Los Tres Cerditos" made in el poderoso, grandioso, apuesto, atractivo y unico Principe de los Saiyajins, nuestro adorado Vegeta jaja. Espero se hayan reido como yo cuando lo lei. _**

**_¡Muchisimas gracias por sus alertas y reviews! Me alegra saber que les gusto esta traduccion :)_**

**_¡Abrazos para todos!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**AYNAT-DREAM**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**PAPI, LEEME UN CUENTO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Read Me a Story, Daddy**

**Autor: strawberries**

**Traducido por AYNAT-DREAM**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

**Cuento: La Sirenita**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tercera Noche**

Bulma le palmeó el trasero a su hija, acompañándola por las escaleras a su habitación para acostarla. Se volvió hacia su marido. "Vegeta, si metes a Bra en la cama y le lees un cuento, te voy a dar un premio antes de dormir" Le guiñó un ojo a su esposo.

Vegeta sonrió de lado. "Dalo por hecho, mujer." Corrió escaleras arriba y entró en la habitación de su hija.

"Papi, ¡hurra!" chilló Bra feliz. Ella ya había tomado el libro del Ganso satánico y se lo extendió para que él lo tome. Vegeta lo abrió y busco otras historias de lobos. No vio ninguno que sea de su agrado, y como él estaba con un poco de prisa porque Bulma lo esperaba, sólo se detuvo en la próxima historia que vio.

Sentado en el borde de la cama de Bra, recitó: "No era una arpía común, se la pasaba gritando, vivió en un zapato. Tenía tantos Saiyajins, que no sabía qué hacer. Les dio un poco de caldo sin pan. Y cuando Kakarotto se quejó, le golpeó con una sartén y lo puso a domir en la cama".

Cerrando el libro, miró a su hija. El labio de Bra se arrugó hacia fuera y se veía como si estuviera a punto de llorar. "Eso fue terrible, papá! Tienes que leer mejor la historia, ya!"

"Papá está muy cansado", insistió Vegeta, pensando en Bulma en su dormitorio. Cuando los ojos de cuatro años de edad brillaron conteniendo las lagrimas, se estremeció y suspiró.

"Está bien, voy a leer una historia más", admitió.

Bra juntó las manos. "Siiii! Haz de algún otro que no sea Kakarotto en este momento."

Vegeta pensó por un momento. ¿De quién más podría burlarse? Sonrió. Hay un sinnúmero de personas en este planeta. Guardó el libro satánico del ganso, escogiendo otro en su lugar titulado `Felices para siempre Cuentos de hadas´. "Hojeando las páginas, se detuvo en una historia sobre una mujer pez mutilado. Bajó la mirada hacia la obra de arte de una niña con una cola de pez verde. Él se quedó pensativo.

"Está bien, Bra, erase una vez, un Namek llamado Piccolo. Su nombre fue hecho solamente para hacerlo ridículo, era el príncipe de las sirenas y tritones. Al igual que los otros monstruos en su planeta. Que no podía tener nada más que agua, por lo que vivió en el mar. Tenía un pez mascota gordo llamado Yamcha que era extremadamente débil y se asustaba fácilmente.

"Juntos, Piccolo y Yamcha nadaron con sus sostenes de coco femeninos en busca de aventuras y tesoros del mundo humano por encima del mar. Piccolo tenía una enorme colección de alimento húmedo y mohoso que miraba a menudo, deseando poder comer como una persona normal. Su 'papá,' el viejo tritón Kami, no le gustaba que Piccolo quisiera ser como un humano. Así, que dijo que el cangrejo inútil llamado Krilin, siguiera a Piccolo alrededor y que se asegurase de que no se meta en problemas.

"De todos modos, un día, Piccolo y Yamcha nadaban alrededor como de costumbre y vio un enorme barco en el océano. Subiendo al barco, Piccolo vio un pirata estúpido, el capitán de la nave."

"¡Él es un príncipe, no un pirata, papá!" Bra protestó.

"Esta vez no, princesa" corrigió Vegeta. "De todos modos, Piccolo se enamoró de este pirata, Gohan. Sin embargo, sabía que era demasiado extravagante para ser capaz de estar con Gohan. Decidió ir a ver al Rey del Universo, que pasó a vivir en el mar, también. Cuando Piccolo se reunió con este todopoderoso pulpo -vaya es un pulpo sorprendente-. Estaba tan atemorizado por su apariencia elegante y su increíblemente alto poder que casi se olvidó por qué fue. Sin embargo, recordó y pidió al Rey Pulpo del Universo que lo ayudara a cambiar en un ser humano con el fin de estar con el pirata Gohan. Siendo el chico muy estudioso y con cara de niña bonita. El Rey lo convirtió en un humano.

"Yamcha trató de advertir a Piccolo que no era una buena idea, pero el Rey del Universo no quería que su planes secretos sean interrumpidos, por lo que se comió al gordo pez mascota. Él sabía muy feo, debo añadir. El pulpo dijo a Piccolo que sólo tenía tres días para besar Gohan. Si no tenia éxito, el pulpo podría arruinarlo y mandarlo al olvido con su favorito y poderoso Big Bang Attack.

"Muy pronto, tres días pasaron Piccolo había sido secuestrado por el pirata y fue atado en su barco. Piccolo no podía decirle nada a Gohan porque estaba amordazado como un cerdo en una faena. Finalmente, Piccolo fue capaz de decirle a Gohan lo que sentía por él. A pesar de la consternación de Piccolo, Gohan se negó a casarse, porque él sólo quería leer y estudiar todo el tiempo. Simplemente se sentó a bordo de su barco a leer cursis novelas románticas. Pero de todos modos, Piccolo estaba desconsolado y volvió a su forma de pez apestoso. Se zambulló en el océano y nado a casa de papá Kami. Sin embargo, pronto descubrió que Kami... Ahora cumplía el papel de siervo, debía pulir los magníficos tentáculos del Rey del Universo. El pulpo había robado las perlas de las estrellas de mar y deseo la inmortalidad. Desde ese momento, él gobernó sobre todos hasta el final de los tiempos."

"¿Pero que le sucedió al pobre de Piccolo?" Bra le preguntó con tristeza.

Vegeta se encogió de hombros. "Oh, él. Bueno, se retiró a una playa en Kookamunga donde lideró un grupo de apoyo para las sirenas Namekusein Anormales, y nadie nunca los amo."

La boca de Bra hizo una forma de 'S'. Luego sonrió. "Tus historias son las mejores, papi!"

Los labios de Vegeta se fruncieron hasta formar una sonrisa. "Sí, lo son. Buenas noches, Bra."

"Buenas noches papi. Te quiero mucho."

Vegeta se encargo de arropar adecuadamente a su pequeña y salió de la habitación, en dirección a la suya con una gran sonrisa en su apuesto rostro.

"Hmp! Lo que te espera mujer." Murmuro abriendo la puerta de la habitación que compartía con su esposa Bulma.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno aquí termina el fic de Read Me a Story, Daddy – Autor: strawberries. Los últimos párrafos los agregue yo, porque quería cerrar la idea. Como ella lo hizo no me gusto, por eso hice ese pequeño cambio.**

**Me gusto mucho hacer esta traducción, espero seguir haciéndolo y tenga buena aceptación como lo fue con este fic.**

**Mas adelante seguiré subiendo capítulos de mas cuentos, pero eso serán de mi autoría.**

**Muchísimas gracias a todo/as lo/as lectores de esta historia. Por sus reviews y alertas. Me encanto que se hayan reído junto conmigo leyendo esta traducción :)**

**Nos vemos en el próximo fanfic ;)**

**.**

**AYNAT-DREAM**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola, aquí les traigo otro cuento de Vegeta para su princesita. Espero les guste. ES LA CONTINUACIÓN DE LA TRADUCCIÓN DE LOS 3 CAP ANTERIORES, YA QUE LA AUTORA LO DEJO AHÍ YO DECIDÍ SEGUIR SUBIENDO MAS CAPÍTULOS. **_

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Cuento: El Patito Feo.**

**Cuarta Noche**

La familia Briefs se encontraba en la sala de la gran mansión. Trunks estaba tirado en un sofá mirando la película de acción, elegida por su padre. Vegeta y Bulma estaban sentados en otro sillón, en frente del gran televisor pantalla plana. Y la pequeña Bra estaba acostada con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de su madre y los pies sobre el regazo de su padre.

Bra es hora de que vayas a dormir. Dijo Bulma acariciando la cabecita de su hija, que empezaba a bostezar.

Esta bien mami, pero si papá me lee un cuento como todas las noches. Dijo sonriente la peli azul menor.

Hmp. No te acostumbres mocosa. Esta será la ultima vez que lo haga. Dijo Vegeta, levantándose.

Bra de un salto se puso de pies y siguió a su papá, no sin antes besar la mejilla de su mamá y la de su hermano, que aguantaba la risa.

Una vez en la habitación de la princesa saiyajin, Vegeta tomo el libro de Mamá Ganso, haciendo un gesto de disgusto, lo hojeo y se detuvo en el titulo 'El Patito Feo', sonrió de lado, ya tenia al personaje perfecto como blanco de burla.

Se acomodo en la silla, al lado de la cama, y Bra aplaudió contenta, su papi ya comenzaría a leerle.

Vegeta comenzó a leer con una sonrisa perversa en su apuesto rostro.

Como en cada verano, a la Pata arpía llamada Milk le dio por empollar y todas sus amigas arpías del corral

estaban deseosas de ver a sus patitos, que siempre eran los más feos y débiles de todos.

Llego el día en que los patitos comenzaron a abrir los huevos poco a poco y todos se juntaron ante el nido para verles por primera vez.

Uno a uno fueron saliendo hasta seis débiles y gordos patos, cada uno acompañado por los gritos de alegría de la Pata arpía y de sus feas amigas. Tan contentas estaban que tardaron un poco en darse cuenta de que un huevo, el mas grande de los siete, aun no se había abierto. Todos concentraron su atención en el huevo que permanecía intacto, también los patitos recién nacidos, esperando ver algún signo de movimiento. Al poco, el huevo comenzó a romperse y de el salió un patito que sonreía como tonto, mas grande que sus hermanos, pero muchísisimo mas feo, desgarbado, débil, miedoso, tonto, torpe y estúpido que los otros seis…

La Pata arpía se moría de vergüenza por haber tenido un patito taaaan feo y débil, entonces le llamo Krilin, ya que era un nombre adecuado para alguien tan feo, como era su hijo. Le aparto de ella con el ala mientras prestaba atención a los otros seis. Krilin se quedo tristísimo porque se empezó a dar cuenta de que allí – y en ningún lugar del mundo- nadie lo podía querer…

Pasaron los días y su aspecto no mejoraba, al contrario, empeoraba, pues crecía muy lento y era flaco, desgarbado y no le crecía el pelo, además de bastante torpe y tonto… Sus hermanos le jugaban pesadas bromas y se reían constantemente de el llamándole feo, estúpido y torpe. Entonces Krilin decidió que debía buscar un lugar donde pudiese encontrar amigos que de verdad le quisieran a pesar de su desastroso aspecto y una mañana muy temprano, antes de que se levantase el granjero, huyo por un agujero del cercado.

Asi llego a otra granja, donde una anciana de nombre Uranai Baba –Bastante enana por cierto y con un humor de los mil demonios-

¡Papi, no digas palabras malas! Le regaño la pequeña peli azul, mientras se tapaba las orejas con sus regordetas manitos.

Vegeta lanzo una blasfemia para si mismo. Se aclaro la garganta y prosiguió con la lectura.

Bueno como iba diciendo… la vieja recogió a Krilin feo, pero solo lo quería para ponerle en un plato y devorárselo entero – Debo añadir que la vieja tenia un patético gusto -. Entonces Krilin feo tuvo que huir de ahí también.

Llego el invierno y Krilin feo casi se muere de hambre pues tuvo que buscar comida entre el hielo y la nieve y tuvo que huir de cazadores que querían dispararle.

Al fin llego la primavera y Krilin feo paso por un

estanque donde encontró al ave más bello que

jamás había visto hasta entonces. Llamo su atención ya que era elegante, grácil, poderoso y se movía con tanta distinción, propia de la sangre real, que se

sintió totalmente acomplejado porque el era muy

torpe y feo y pelón además. De todas formas, como no tenía nada que

perder se acerco a la hermosa ave y le pregunto si podía

bañarse también.

El Rey de los cisnes, le respondió que no podía, porque el era muy pero muy feo y debilucho, y seguramente ensuciaría todo el estanque con su asqueroso aspecto y olor. Asi que Krilin feo se fue llorando como la niña que es.

Por el camino se topo con una gallina de plumas amarillas, también muy debilucha y flaca.

Papi, no recuerdo a un gallina en el cue… Vegeta interrumpió a Bra.

En esta ocasión si la hay Bra. La pequeña princesa asintió, volviendo a prestar atención a su padre.

La gallina gruñona le dijo que se llamaba C18, Krilin feo le pregunto que porque tenia un nombre tan extraño, y la gallina le dijo que no sabia, pues era una tonta y estúpida que no tenia cerebro.

C18 invito al pato feo que se quedara en su corral, y Krilin feo acepto.

Ellos se enamoraron, pero un día la gallina se levanto del corral muy enojada, bueno siempre estaba así, Krilin feo temió por su vida, pues siempre fue muy miedoso y débil. Entonces la gallina le lanzo huevos y con su pico trataba de herir a Krilin.

Al final logro su cometido y Krilin el feo murió a causa de los gritos y golpes de la gallina de plumaje amarillo.

Papi… Bra tenía los ojitos llenos de lágrimas. El patito no muere… snif… snif… la pequeña aguantaba el llanto.

Vegeta la miro y algo dentro suyo se empezó a romper, el no quería que su niñita llorara por nada del mundo. Así que trato de arreglar la historia.

No te preocupes Bra, después lo revivirán con las esferas del dragón. La peli azul paro repentinamente de llorar, se seco las lágrimas y sonrió.

¿En serio papi? Pregunto para estar segura.

Claro. Pero déjame terminar con el cuento. Bra asintió.

Después que C18 matara a Krilin feo, apareció el Rey de los cisnes y lucho con ella, porque quería robarle sus hermosas plumas, pues valían mucho ya que pertenecían a la realeza.

Entonces el todo poderoso Rey de los cisnes mato a la gallina C18 con el gran y sorprendente Galick-Ho.

Así el apuesto Rey gobernó a todos los animales de todas las granjas del mundo. Fin.

Pero te falto que invocaran al dragón verde y pudieran revivirlos papa. Dijo Bra con un tierno puchero.

Eso lo dejo a tu imaginación. Bueno ya es hora que duermas mocosa.

Buenas noches papi. Bra beso la mejilla del sonrojado Principe Saiyajin y se acomodo para dormir.

Vegeta la quedo mirando enternecido por un instante y luego se marcho de la habitación. Tenia en mente contarle un cuento a su mujer, pero quizá es mejor hacerlo realidad…sonrió de lado y empujo la puerta de su habitación, mientras se sacaba la camiseta y desabrochaba su pantalón. Bulma estaba recostada en la cama, lo miro y sonrió sensualmente.

**.**

**.**

_**Dejen Reviews y diganme su opinion please.**_

**.**

**AYNAT-DREAM**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** _**Los personajes pertenecen al grandioso Akira Toriyama. Y el cuento Ricitos de Oro a su respectivo autor.**_

**.**

**.**

**Cuento: Ricitos de Oro**

**.**

**.**

**Quinta Noche**

Bulma se encontraba cepillando el cabello azul de su hija, sentadas en la cama.

-Tienes un cabello tan bonito y suave. Orgullosa Bulma le dijo a su pequeña.

-Gracias mami, tu también lo tienes muy bonito. Sabes mami, me gustaría ser tan hermosa como tu cuando sea grande. Le dijo Bra mientras jugaba con su peluche favorito.

A Bulma se le hincho el pecho de orgullo y emoción, por lo dicho de su única hija.

-Tu seras mucho mas hermosa que yo mi vida. Le termino de arreglar el cabello y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Y tendre muchos novios también? Le pregunto inocentemente mientras se metia debajo de las sabanas rosadas con dibujos de hadas y corazones.

-Claro que no. Porque matare a quien se acerque con esa intención. Era la voz del Principe Saiyajin, ambas peli azules giraron para verlo recostado en la puerta de brazos cruzados.

-¿Pero por que mama si tuvo muchos novios y yo no los puedo tener cuando sea como Trunks? El también sale con muchas chicas. Dijo Bra mirando a Vegeta y después a Bulma, y viceversa.

-Porque tu eres una niña y Trunks no. Respondio sin rodeos Vegeta.

-Pero mama también es una niña. La lógica de su hija era sorprendente para su edad, aunque siendo hija suya no le sorprendia.

Cuando estaba por responder, algo que seguramente no le iba a gustar a Bulma escuchar, decidió interrumpir a su esposo.

-Falta mucho para que eso suceda cariño, ahora solo debes de preocuparte por vivir feliz tu etapa de niña, cuando tenga mas edad hablaremos de chicos. Le guiño un ojo, después beso su frente y salió de la habitación, mirando a Vegeta con superioridad. El Saiyajin solo gruño vencido.

-Papi ¿me vienes a leer un cuento verdad? Pues hoy quiero que me leas Ricitos De Oro. Sonrió la niña antes de dejarle emitir palabra a su padre.

Sin mas Vegeta se dirigió al estante de libros y saco uno de los mas grandes con una colorida tapa. Se sento en el borde de la cama y comenzó.

Erase una vez una tarde- paro haciendo una sonrisa maliciosa- una androide llamada Nº 18, pero todos le decían Ricitos de Oro por el color de su cabello de plástico, como todo su cuerpo hecho de cables y tornillos.

Ricitos de Oro se fue al bosque y se puso a recoger flores. Cerca de allí, había una cabaña muy bonita, y como Ricitos de Oro era una niña muy curiosa y entrometida como toda la bola de amigos que tenia, uno se llamaba Krilin, era el mas feo de todos y para colmo enano; luego estaba Ten-shin-han era un fenómeno de tres ojos y por ultimo estaba Yamcha, el mas debilucho, inferior y estupido insecto que pueda existir.

La robot se acerco paso a hasta la puerta de la casita. Y empujo. La puerta estaba abierta. Y vio una mesa. Encima de la mesa había tres tazones con leche y miel. Uno, era grande; otro, mediano; y otro, pequeño. Ricitos de Oro tenía hambre, y probó la leche del tazón mayor. ¡Uf! ¡Esta muy caliente! Luego, probo del tazón mediano. ¡Uf! ¡Esta muy caliente! Después, probo del tazón pequeñito, y le supo tan rica que se la tomo toda, toda.

Había también en la casita tres sillas azules: una silla era grande, otra silla era mediana, y otra silla era pequeñita. La hojalata o mejor conocida como Ricitos de Oro fue a sentarse en la silla grande, pero esta era muy alta. Luego, fue a sentarse en la silla mediana. Pero era muy ancha. Entonces, se sentó en la silla pequeña, pero se dejo caer con tanta fuerza, que la rompió, por todo el peso de su cuerpo de metal ya además porque estaba muy gorda.

Entro en un cuarto que tenía tres camas. Una, era grande; otra, era mediana; y otra, pequeña. La robot de cuarta se acostó en la cama grande, pero la encontró muy dura; la verdad no se porque no se quedo ahí si ambas son iguales de duras.

Vegeta sonrió de lado y la pequeña peli azul frunció el seño.

Luego, se acostó en la cama mediana, pero también le pereció dura. Después, se acostó, en la cama pequeña. Y esta la encontró tan de su gusto, que Ricitos de Oro se quedo dormida.

Estando dormida Ricitos de Oro, llegaron los dueños de la casita, que era una familia de osos, la más débil de todos y venían de dar un paseo por el bosque, eran muy pobres porque pertenecían a la tercera clase.

Uno de los oso era muy grande, y usaba un traje de color naranja, que el llamaba "traje de entrenamiento y batalla", pero la verdad es que se veía tan ridículo, su nombre era Kakarotto, era el padre. Otro, era mediano y usaba cofia, porque era la madre. Era una mujer muy fea, gritona y tenía una voz muy chillona e irritante, su nombre era Chi-Chi. El otro, era un oso pequeño y usaba gorrito: un gorrito muy pequeño que lo hacia ver muy afeminado. Se llamaba Gohan.

El oso grande, grito muy fuerte: -¡Alguien ha probado mi leche! ¡Y ya tengo mucha hambre! El mediano, gruño un poco menos fuerte: -¡Alguien ha probado mi leche! El pequeño dijo llorando con voz de niña: se han tomado toda mi leche! Los tres se miraron unos a otros y no sabían que pensar. Puesto que no tenían inteligencia.

Pero el pequeño Gohan no paraba de llorar como todo un debilucho, tanto que su papa quiso distraerle. Para conseguirlo, le dijo que no hiciera caso, porque ahora iban a sentarse en las tres sillas de color azul que tenían, una para cada uno.

Se alejaron de la mesa, y fueron a la salita donde estaban las sillas.

¿Que ocurrió entonces?. Pregunto Bra. Ya veras, le respondió Vegeta, y siguió leyendo el libro.

El oso más grande y estúpido grito muy fuerte: -¡Alguien ha tocado mi silla! Chi-Chi gruño un poco menos fuerte. -¡Alguien ha tocado mi silla! Gohan dijo llorando con voz otra vez de niña malcriada: se han sentado en mi silla y la han roto!

Siguieron buscando por la casa, y entraron en el cuarto de dormir. Kakarotto dijo: -¡Alguien se ha acostado en mi cama! Su horrible esposa dijo: -¡Alguien se ha acostado en mi cama!

Al mirar la cama pequeñita, vieron en ella a la hojalata engreída, eh… digo a Ricitos de Oro, y el oso pequeño dijo:-¡Alguien esta durmiendo en mi cama!

Se despertó entonces la androide, y al ver a los tres osos tan enfadados, se asusto tanto como una gallina, que dio un salto y salió de la cama.

Como estaba abierta una ventana de la casita, salió saltando por ella Ricitos de Oro, y corrió sin parar por el bosque hasta que se encontró en el camino al oso más poderoso de todo el Universo, era el Rey de los osos, era muy fuerte e imponente. Ricitos de Oro empezó a temblar de miedo y a llorar. El Rey de los osos solo la miraba con una sonrisa burlesca.

-¡Por favor Su Majestad no me mate! Rogaba la hojalata inservible. El todopoderoso Rey solo reía para sus adentros. Y sin vacilar mato a Ricitos de Oro. Fin.

-Papa no me digas que ahí se termino el cuento… Dijo Bra con el seño fruncido y de brazos cruzados.

-Si Bra ya se termino.

-Pero Ricitos de Oro no muere! Refuto la niña.

-Pero en este cuento si murió. Vegeta se levanto de la cama y camino hasta el estante donde dejo el libro de cuentos. Regreso a la cama de su hija –Bueno mocosa ya duérmete, ya te leí el cuento que querías. Dijo empezando a enfadarse.

-Pero aun no tengo sueño papi. Sonrió Bra con sus hermosos ojos azules. Al Príncipe se le caía la baba, mirando a su Princesita.

Vegeta haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no dejarla le dijo que el ya tenia sueño y quería ir a descansar, porque tuvo un entrenamiento muy arduo con su hermano. Pero la verdad era que quería ir a comer su postre; que no era precisamente comida…

-Quédate un poquito mas papi ¿si?. Haciendo un tierno puchero, Vegeta gruño maldiciendo por lo bajo.

-¿Bra todavía no estas dormida?. Bulma entro a la habitación de la niña, vestía solo una bata de seda negra, muy corta y unas pantuflas, que eran tacones muy altos todo de cristal, muy femeninas. Vegeta se le quedo mirando embobado, con la belleza de su mujer; apostaba su cabeza que abajo no traía nada mas que piel. Verla así solo incremento las ganas de marcharse de la habitación de su hija para ir a comer su merecido postre de todas las noches.

-Es que todavía no tengo sueño mami. Dijo Bra jugando con el Señor Monkee, un gorila de peluche que tenia una banana en cada manito, lo quería mucho porque tenia una cola larga y le recordaba a su adorado papa, según las historias que le conto ellos se podían transformar en enormes monos.

Vegeta salió de su pequeño sueño erótico con su mujer –Hump ya le dije que es hora que duerma de buena vez por todas, no se que mas quiere, si ya le leí el estúpido cuento, como siempre. Bufo enojado, por el tiempo que le estaba haciendo perder su preciosa hijita.

Bulma lo miro enojada por la manera de hablarle a Bra –Vegeta no seas grosero frente a la niña. Le recrimino acercándose a la cama de la pequeña, la arropo y beso la frente con cariño –Descansa princesita, mañana iremos con tu papi al parque de diversiones… Bra abrió los ojos enormemente, sin poder creer lo que su madre dijo. Cierto Saiyajin imito el gesto de la niña. –Pero solo si te duermes ahora. Termino de decir Bulma con una sonrisa.

La peli azul menor solo asintió feliz y fue de a poco cerrando sus ojitos. Ambos padres apagaron la luz, y automáticamente se encendió una lámpara que iluminaba toda la habitación en tonos rosados y lilas, con dibujos de estrellas y hadas que daban el aspecto que volaban; apenas salieron de la habitación Vegeta acorralo a Bulma contra la pared del pasillo y sin darle tiempo a la científica la beso, sus manos tomaron vida propia, recorriendo el perfecto cuerpo de su mujer. Se separaron para tomar aire.

-Veo que estas impaciente mi Príncipe. Bulma acaricio el pecho del Saiyajin.

-No tienes idea mujer. Dijo Vegeta con una mirada pervertida, descendió su mano derecha que estaba en el cuello de Bulma hasta el escote de su bata y lo hizo a un lado, dejando ver los pechos desnudos de la heredera Brief.

-Mmm… Como lo suponía. Dijo para luego tomarla en brazos y llevarla a la habitación que compartían hace años.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Hola! Por fin puedo subir un nuevo capitulo. Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Espero no demorar tanto en actualizar, pero como son one-shot no tiene importancia si me paso mucho tiempo sin actualizar jeje. Gracias a todos/as por sus comentarios, DM y alertas, me hacen feliz =)_**

**_ Dejen sus opiniones para saber si les gusta y debo seguir._**

**_Hasta pronto._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**AYNAT-DREAM**


End file.
